nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave)
You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave) is the sixth episode of the first season of Nashville. It was written by Meredith Lavender & Marcie Ulin and directed by producer David Petrarca. It first aired on November 14, 2012. Plot The episode begins with Juliette attending Sean Butler’s fundraiser for animals. He is a quarterback and Makena wants Juliette to be nice to him. Attending this event is to help rebuild her tarnished image. Makena wants her to be nice to Sean. Rayna makes Marshall listen to her new song (Buried Under). This time she doesn't want Randy to do this for her; she wants a new energy for this one. Teddy is still down on the polls and they need to do something. There is a pledge signing coming up and Lamar says that he can get some of his law enforcement guys to delay Coleman’s arrival at the signing and this would give Teddy the time to tell people that Coleman doesn't take this seriously. Teddy doesn't want to hurt Coleman personally. So, it is only going to be a traffic stop! Avery apologizes to Scarlett for not being in the best of his moods lately and says he'll pay his half of the rent. His friend, JT tells him that Reid Olsen is coming. Reid is a regional promoter and he is sort of big. Rayna thinks about Liam McGuinnis. Bucky tells her that Liam is rock and he knows nothing about country music. Rayna points out to the fact that he has won five Grammys and the top ten downloaded on iTunes. She wants Bucky to set up a meeting with Liam. Makena wants Juliette to go on a dinner date with Sean as her picture with Sean has created quite a sensation. Juliette finds this quarterback boring, but on being compelled, she agrees. Next, after his performance (Kiss), Avery walks up to Reid and introduces himself. He tells Avery that he liked his performance but he doesn't say much and leaves. Marilyn Rhodes introduces herself to the couple; she is a manager and she tells Avery that Reid is a coward. He doesn't know what he likes till ten people in town tell him that something is good. Rhodes thinks that Avery could be a great opener for the Lumineers and that he should call her so that they can get together, and talk. She feels that Avery can make it big. Scarlett is excited for him. Rayna goes to meet Liam and tells him that she wants him to produce her new song. Liam tells her that he doesn't want to listen to her songs as he doesn't speak “moms and SUVs” and so he cannot produce her songs. Juliette and Sean are at a diner and she tells him that all this is a set up by her publicist. He says that despite that they could enjoy the meal and get to know each other. Juliette is her usual self and ends up being rude to him. Avery takes food for Deacon from Scarlett and Deacon tells him that he is fine and he also hasn't been drinking. He only went to jail for some time and isn't on his deathbed. Avery asks him about Marilyn. Deacon knows both Reid and Marilyn. He tells him that he will put in a good word for him to Reid but he doesn't want Avery spending too much money on the manager. Next day, Rayna once again arrives to meet Liam. She tells him that he made a snap judgment about her songs without even listening to them. She then says that it would be like talking about a certain song he sang two years ago in Belfast without listening to it. Liam is surprised that she heard the song. She then hands him that CD of her latest songs and asks him to hear them. He asks her to come inside so that they could talk for real. As per Lamar’s plan, Coleman is pulled over by two traffic cops and they ask him to step out of the vehicle. At the pledge signing, Teddy remarks on Coleman being late and he moves on to signing it without Coleman being present. After a short conversation, Juliette tells Sean that they could go someplace else and have some fun. Peggy meets Teddy as she is volunteering for his campaign. She hugs him and we see a man clicking their pictures; once again. The cops find Oxycontin, the drugs that Deacon handed over to him, in Coleman’s vehicle and he is placed under arrest. Juliette and Sean are on a flight and she learns that Sean never drinks. She calls him a choir boy. He then picks up the guitar and starts playing. She is surprised to learn that he knows her music. They sing together (Love Like Mine). Rayna and Liam are still talking. She wants a kind of sound that is different and holds peoples' attention. She came to Liam to find her voice again. Liam persuades her to have a drink. At the Bluebird, Deacon tells Marilyn to stay away from Avery as he has already spoken to Reid for him. He tells her that Avery is his niece’s boyfriend and he doesn't want to see him hurt. He tells her that Avery is an ambitious kid and he doesn't want him to drown because of that. Gunnar is listening to this conversation. Teddy confronts Lamar as he is upset about Coleman being accused of possession. Lamar tells him that he had nothing to do with that. It was only a traffic stop that he had planned for. Avery is told that he didn't get the gig, and who did. He is pissed. Juliette takes Sean to a club and they end up dancing together. At the 5 Spot, Marilyn tells Avery that she was told to stay away from him. But she tells him that she could really make him big. She tells him to come by her house by 8 in the evening so that they could discuss about his career. He tells her that he can’t. But then he agrees to meet her at 8. Outside the club, a photographer tries to click pictures of Juliette and Sean together (she hides behind Sean) and he taunts Juliette about her mother and her shop lifting stunt. Sean gets angry and pushes the guy to the ground and they leave. At home, Teddy wakes up Rayna with coffee. She has a terrible hangover. She then sees Coleman on TV where he releases his blood test results to prove that he was drug free. He says the drugs were handed to him by a good man who wanted to avoid temptation. Rayna is sure that there is a mistake somewhere as she knows that Coleman would never get back on drugs; he is a man of strong resolve. Teddy tells her about the traffic pull over. She at once realizes that all this was Lamar’s doing. Juliette arrives home and Makena is pissed about what happened in Miami. The tweets are bad enough as this is assault in public because of drunkenness. But Juliette tells her that Sean wasn't even drinking. But Makena shows her a picture of Sean where he looks “wasted”. And pictures do speak a lot. Rayna goes to meet Liam and wants to know what happened last night as she doesn't remember anything. He says that last night was magical and shows her the video of the song they recorded and it is electric. Rayna likes it too. Scarlett confronts Deacon about the conversation between him and Marilyn, having been informed of it by Gunnar. Deacon tells her that Marilyn only signs guys under thirty and only signs them after a “certain closeness” is established. Avery and Marilyn make out but then Avery stops and says that he cannot do this. Avery returns home and Scarlett is mad at him. Avery tells her that he didn't do anything wrong. That's not good enough for Scarlett. That he'd thought about it is reason enough to shout at him. Juliette buys off the photographer from Miami. A photographer shows pictures of Teddy and Peggy together and tells Coleman that cheating husbands are his bread and butter. Sean meets Juliette and asks her out on a date, or rather in: he wants her to stay at home with him some night. Rayna makes Marshall listen to her song but he tells her that he doesn't want to work with Liam. But she sticks to her decision. Scarlett arrives at Deacon’s house with her suitcase. Teddy makes no comment on Coleman's release. Coleman’s wife asks him to leak Teddy’s pictures. He says it feels wrong. She urges a little wrong for a greater good. Avery goes back into Marilyn’s house. Cast Main Cast: *Connie Britton as Rayna James *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor *Eric Close as Teddy Conrad *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott *Robert Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle *Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt Guest Stars: *Judith Hoag as Tandy Wyatt *Michiel Huisman as Liam McGuinnis *Rya Kihlstedt as Marilyn Rhodes *Afton C. Williamson as Makena *Nicholas Strong as JT *Tilky Montgomery Jones as Sean Butler *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Peggy Kenter Co-Stars: *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman *David Alford as Bucky *Todd Truley as Marshall Evans *J. Karen Thomas as Audrey Carlisle *Gary Weeks as Reid Olson *Ron Clinton Smith as Officer Dunigan *Matt Lowe as Steve *Michelle Rivera as Female Cop *Victoria Galen as Zoo Keeper *Matthew Cornwell as Mitch *Anthony Nguyen as Photographer Songs Background Songs #"Buried Under" by Connie Briton #"Gasoline & Matches" by Buddy & Julie Miller #"Telephone" by The Black Angels #"You Ain't Woman Enough To Take My Man" by Loretta Lynn #"Don't Owe You A Thang" by Gary Clark Jr. #"That's What's Up" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros #"The Jam The Wicked" by T-Bone Burnett #"Runner Ups" by Kurt Vile #"The Day You Die" by Lindi Ortega #"Body Work" by Morgan Pageft. Tegan & Sara Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in November Category:Content